Harry Potter and the Mystery Box - Chapter 1
by lupin1
Summary: This is the 1st chapter of Harry Potter and the Mystery Box


Harry Potter and the Mystery Box  
  
{CHAPTER 1 - RETURN TO HOGWARTS}  
  
Harry quickly put his bags up and boarded the train. As he opened the  
door to his compartment he was met by two freindly faces, Ron Weasley and  
Hermione Granger. "Harry!" cawed Hermione, "I am so glad to see you"!  
Harry smiled. "So the Dursleys let you come back to school. What did you  
have to do?" asked Ron. "Oh nothing, just a little talk about magic and  
they said I could do whatever I wanted" chuckled Harry. Just then Draco  
Malfoy opened up the compartment and stepped into the room. "Well, if it  
isn't the famous Harry Potter" he said in an evil tone. "Where are your  
goons?" Ron snorted. "My father needed them. Don't worry though, they  
will be back soon. Potter, you better practice a whole lot more this year.  
I am the new Slytherin seeker and I have a whole lot more experience since  
last year!" said Draco. There came a knock on the door, Draco opened it  
and in stepped Remus Lupin Sirius Black. "Draco, if you would leave, I have so business to take care of with Harry". As Draco left, Harry jumped to his feet in amazement. Harry hugged both Sirius and Remus. "Harry, we need to  
talk" said Remus. "About what?" asked Harry. "Sit down and listen, all  
three of you. Last week the Ministry of Magic called Dumbledore and he  
had to go to the headquarters. It seems as if Voldemort is making his  
presence known again, in the muggle world and the wizard world. This time  
he has the Death-Eaters and a group of powerful imps to help with his  
handiwork. He was seen in a small muggle village not too far from Hogsmaede.  
Three muggles are dead and more were wounded. We think he is moving this  
way, to Hogwarts. "I knew it would happen!" snapped Harry. "Once he got  
a full body back, I knew he would'nt stop untill he put me away, and now  
more people are suffering and more people are being put in danger".  
Sirius walked over to Harry. "Harry, we are here to protect you and all  
of the Hogwarts students. We have several freinds coming to Hogwarts to  
help us". explained Sirius. "Who are they?" asked Harry. "You will find out  
soon enough" Remus answered. The Hogwarts Express entered a dark tunnel and  
came out into a misty field. In the distance, the shadowy figure of Hogwarts slowly grew nearer, the train came to a stop. "We have to go now. We'll see  
you at the feast" said Remus. Sirius and Remus left and so did Harry, Ron,   
and Hermione. "Lo' there" shouted Hargid as Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited  
the train. "Hagrid!" the three chirped. "Good to see you all of you. Been  
lonely here 'at the castle. Dumbledore had me me do some business for him.  
Eh, ya' here about You-Know-Who? Those imps and the Death-Eaters put together  
are almost invincible" said Hagrid as he beamed at Harry. "We know" said  
Hermione. "Remus and Sirius told us a few freinds were coming to watch  
over everyone" added Ron. "I thought that was top-secret. Oh well, I know  
I can trust ya'" uttered Hagrid looking confused. "We need to get on a  
carriage, we'll see you at the feast!" said Hermione with a smile on her  
face. They boared and were off to the Hogwarts entry way. Ron opened one of  
the huge doors and they stepped into the Great Hall. "I've got you now"  
yelled Filch as he chased Peeves who had dumped cold water onto a student.  
"Hurry up! The sorting is starting!" yelled Hermione. They watched as a  
kid named Cirdec Roydigg was sorted into Ravenclaw, Regg Macoratom was sorted  
into Slytherin, and Angelina Johnson was sorted in Hufflepuff. About 15  
minutes passed and all of the 1st years were sorted into a houses. They  
made their way to the feast and sat at the Gryffindor table. Ron looked up  
at the staff table, then nudged Harry. Harry looked at the staff table and  
saw Sirius sitting next to Professor Snape and Dumbledore. Snape and Sirius  
looked to be getting along. Harry then noticed Remus and Hagrid sitting  
together but with 3 other people. "Must be their freinds they told us  
about" said Harry as he showed Ron. Ron suddenly went quiet and so did the  
rest of the students. Dumbledore was standing waiting for everyone to be  
quiet. "Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts. Returning students will  
notice that Remus Lupin is back and so is the free Sirius Black, and three  
new staff members. You will meet them this week as some of them will be  
teaching a class or will check in on your classes from time to time. I will  
close with putting you each in the Leg-Locking Curse... Just kidding! Let's  
eat!" chuckled Dumbledore. As soon as he finished speaking, food appeared  
on each student's plate and the feast began. After the feast they marched  
up the steps to the painting with the fat lady in it. Hermione gave the  
password, "Centaurius" and the portait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor  
common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione said their goodnights and went to their  
beds that they had grown so use to.  



End file.
